Ashes of Snow
by D' the estrange
Summary: I love him. He loves me. But his love was different, a love that would spoil and tarnish into jealousy and possessiveness. A love that would one day kill me. KyuuNaru, ?Naru, a Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover. Yaoi X Twincest.
1. ACHE

「Ashes of Snow」

**Love has its burdens, love is unbounded, and love itself is deadly. Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover**

**Disclaimer: "I, BelWasHere, do not have any claims to Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And if I did…" *looks away and smirks darkly* "…Well, be glad that I don't, shishishi~!"**

* * *

**◘Chapter Soundtrack◘**

Wide Awake by Lacuna Coil

Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda

**○Repeat○**

* * *

「A C H E」

* * *

**[We Can Only Stand Aside] **

**[And Abide]**

**[Smile]**

**[As We Walk] **

**[Through the Miles]**

* * *

_It hurts at first_—slow, burning, an aching stretch.

Harsh and deep, almost too much to tolerate, some tension is released after the first few thrusts that plunge into his core setting off a bundle of nerves.

It is a euphoric sensation that sends him in a high, the pain is still evident, but it is all the more easily to bear with now because the aching is different.

**[Forbidden]**

That word repeats itself in the back of his head, the echo trailing after and searching for the little commonsense he had left.

_This was taboo._

He ignores it all, lets it drift off into the arousing waves of their aftermath, the room occupied by their shortness of breath and gasps for air.

It all felt so wrong, the way his body responded to the ghostly touches and caresses, the way his legs straddled those milky white hips, and most of all it felt so sickening when he moaned out his name.

All so unsuitable, everything gone awry, this was so _**very **__**wrong**_…

**[In their house]**

**[In their room]**

**[On his bed]**

**[With his BROTHER]**

This was gay, **incest**, taboo.

It needs to stop, now.

_Stop._

_Stop._

**[STOP]**

The words never escape past his chapped lips, his voice rough and dry, it felt like his throat had closed up on him now.

"…Aniki…"

His brother whispered into his ear, it was sinful and dirty coming from his younger twin's mouth. The redhead above him dips his head down as though he were about to kiss him.

He shielded his face with his forearms, hindering the other from going any further. His little brother does not say anything, and neither does he.

**[Why?]**

_Why, why, why?_

His thoughts, like a broken record player, played repeatedly in his mind.

In the end, its all blood and tears, all that which belongs to him and it hurts so very much.

He does not know when he lost consciousness or where the blood is coming from—but he has a good idea. All he knows that he is exhausted and his body torn from the inside out.

When he wakes up, he is met with the irritating light of the morning sun. The first thing he notices is that everything is clean. His body bare and in bed with new sheets, everything was **[normal****]**.

It is startling at first, but that's just from his bundled nerves and the lack of a body next to him under the sheets.

_I was usually the one that was the early riser, _he thought with slight bitterness.

Nowadays, everything had been melancholy and awry, it left a bland taste in his mouth.

Moreover, his mood had been just as bland and motionless as well.

"Hey, aniki,"

His brother's head popped out from behind the door that lead out of his room, red tresses curtaining over his cobalt blue eyes, a grin stretched across the other's face waving a spatula in his older brother's direction. "Breakfast is ready." He informed with an air of giddiness, it was almost sickening, the blond nodded faintly before slipping out of bed ignoring the fact he was still naked, wincing at mild pain that stung at his rear, thoughts of the evening before flooded his mind like a tidal wave. "I didn't even get my algebra homework done," mumbled the teen, pulling out boxers from his table drawer he didn't expect a pair of muscular arms encircling his upper torso and lean him into a clothed chest, but acts like these he has grown used to now.

"I finished your homework for you," The warm breath of his twin's voice tickled at his ear and he moaned unconsciously from the simple act, it didn't go unnoticed by the redheaded teen.

"You know"_—_the blond suppressed a shudder at the sound of his brother's voice taking on a playful (almost seductive) tone_—"_we could always skip out on classes today." He didn't need to look to see his younger brother wearing that arrogant smirk of his it was obvious when he pressed his lips at a sensitive part on his older brother's neck.

"W-we've already missed half the week; Hibari-senpai is going to kill us if we miss one more day." Curse him for stuttering!

"Don't you mean he'll **"bite you to death"**?" The redhead emphasized the well known threat by nipping at his older twin's sensitive skin; he was rewarded with a soft groan.

"But, if you say so _Naruto_."

The blond-haired teen silently gulped, from the way his brother whispered his name so seductively so dark he knew what was coming to him after school when they got home.

_What happened to the mundane life I once had with Kyuubi…?_

**

* * *

**

**Life: Ciao~! This was previously on the X-over archives but I decided to remove it, it was previously named as Mindest, but now I was itching to put this back up but instead on the Naruto Archives~**

I always wanted to do a KyuuNaru story but never found a plot bunny to breed it (still haven't *bricked*), this is also my first time with Lemon reference so yeah...I suck...it's kind of awkward to write out this whole chapter, I think I broke my brain from writing the not so quite sex scene...

Okay, time for pointing out some key points for this story:

-Naruto and Kyuubi are twins (no duh) with Naruto being the eldest and Kyuubi the youngest twin and go by Uzumaki.

-Might have some reference to my other story "Coffin Birth".

-Contains: Incest, Twincest, Sex, Angst, and Gay Romance.

**-Naruto will have another love interest besides Kyuubi, still haven't decided yet but defenitly one of KHR boys, fighting over for his love.**

**-Pairings: KyuuNaru, ? x Naru, One-sided 2795 (Tsuna x Kyoko), 8627 (Haru x Tsuna), and 95Kyuu (Kyoko x Kyuubi)**

**-Two new Guardians, Kyuubi as the Moon and Naruto as the Snow.**

**Life: Well, I have nothing else to say (type) so please give me your thoughts and opinions on this, I don't mind the critisicm I know I need it if I want this story to be good. I don't like the summary since it seems a bit misleading of the actual plot (not quite of what it's going to be actually about yet myself xD) so yeah...sorry about that!**

**Ciao~**


	2. WHISPERS

「A s h e s of S n o w」

**Naruto X Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover**

**Disclaimer: "I, Tokyo Crazy Tomi, do not have any claims to Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And if I did…" *looks away and smirks darkly* "…Well, be glad that I don't, shishishi~!"**

**

* * *

**◘**Chapter Soundtrack** ◘

I Like It by Lacuna Coil

Kremlin Dusk by Utada Hikaru

○**Repeat**○

* * *

「W H I S P E R S」

* * *

**[Repeatedly]**

**[We Will Fall]**

**[And Embrace All]**

**[That Is False]**

**

* * *

**

"_Have you heard? Kushina-chan died the other day," A woman whispered, beckoning her companions closer,_

"_Ah, I heard it on the news! They reported it as an instant death; the poor girl drove her car off the cliff." _

"_What about her sons? What'll happen to them?"_

"_Uzumaki-san had kids? I didn't know that. I thought she was single."_

"_She is, I was talking to Chiyuki-san the other day and she said she saw Kushina with two little boys at the shopping district, they were only four years old."_

"_Kushina was always the unruly type wouldn't surprise me if she slandered around like that."_

"_She was so young too. What a scandal!"_

"_Well I was told that Uzumaki-san's boyfriend left her as soon as he learned she was with his child, and they were still in high school. Children nowadays!"_

"_That man was pompous and as unruly as the rest of the lot, had no life ahead of him. It was probably for the best he left Kushina-chan, if only those children weren't around…"_

"_Yes, Uzumaki-san would have graduated with her PhD and have made something of herself if it weren't for those ungrateful brats and that damned father of theirs."_

"_It's their entire fault; they're the ones that drove their mother to commit suicide."_

_

* * *

_

"Kyuu…?"

Long dark lashes swept open half-lidded, eyes smoldering brightly in its blue depths. Dark and bruising spots contrast against bare thighs leaving only as a reminder of previous activities.

"Looks like it hurts. Sorry." His words were empty, like his conscience. He took pride in leaving marks such as the bruises and hickies that welt and redden at his thighs and neck, it was a claim, and all of this belonged to him. His hands, eyes lips, legs. All of it. This entity that was his brother—it was all in his possession. And how beautiful it was to claim such a being.

**[MINE]**

_This is all mine._

"Heh, it's really dripping, your little hole."

A slender finger circles around the puckered hole, teasing it as a small river of cum trailed down his brother's supple thighs. His other hand trailed along his brother's chest, pinching at the pert nipples, rolling one between his thumb and forefinger until it became as erect and red as his own hard-on.

"Nnnnhh…n-no more Kyuu," his older brother—_his Naruto_—moaned gripping at Kyuubi's firm shoulders, "we just did it. And what's more, while at school. What if someone catches us?" Naruto said with a whine that only leads Kyuubi's mind to stray in dangerous thoughts.

"That just makes it all the more exciting. Don't tell me you didn't have that feeling of excitement ripple up your spine when you had my hot dick thrusting in and out of this cute, little hole of yours?" He whispered in Naruto's ear, nibbling at the lobe. The finger that was once teasing Naruto's entrance slowly thrusts into the ring of muscles and was rewarded with a silent cry from his lover.

**[In and out]**

**[In and out]**

And when he bends his finger—_mmm_, it felt _so good_.

"Kyuu! _Ah!"_

The grip on his brother's shoulders tightened, nails digging through the flimsy fabric and into tender skin.

"Does that feel good, Naru?" Teeth nipped at the sweet spot on the blond's neck making him a puddle of goo in Kyuubi's sinfully skillful hands, "_ah, ha, yes!" _Naruto leaned his head back baring more untouched skin for the ravishing mouth to claim. _"So, so good…"_

_Creak…_

Two pairs of blue eyes shot open, mouths ceasing with a silent gasp. "Who's there?" Kyuubi growled, lips formed in a snarl and cobalt eyes hardening dangerously. There is only silence and the faint patter of feet.

"…"

The twins share a silent look—one of anger and fear.

"Do you think they saw us?"

"Well they sure as hell heard me being fucked by my shit-turd of a brother!" Naruto growled. Eyes narrowed, all lust drained, with meek hands fumbling for the trousers pooled around his feet.

"This is like what? The third time this month that we've been caught in the act?"

"Doubt anyone's figured _us_ out. With a scream like your's, Naru, they might have mistaken you for a bitch in heat." Kyuubi snickered, righting his zipper all the while dodging a clumsy punch intended for his face.

"Kyuu!"

* * *

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue;_

_And so will you."_

The small note crumbled in a tight fist, eyes hardening in a fleeting crimson sheen.

…_the fuck?_

Huffing a sigh of annoyance, Naruto tossed the paper wad in the trash can, hands running though his wild tresses in exasperation as he leaned against his desk letting it support his weight.

"Not another note…"

This stupid "admirer" was starting to get to him. During these last few days he's been finding notes stowed into his shoe locker, mail box, desk, etc… Of course Kyuubi was obvious of all this, it wasn't enough that he controlled his life behind closed doors (and lets not forget how much of a possessive bastard he is), if he got a hold of these Naruto could only imagine what he'd do to the poor soul that would face his wrath.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

The mussy blond darted up from his seat with his eyes alert. "I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS THE TALKING TOAD I SWEAR!"

"…Huh?" Meek brown eyes blinked, stupefied, "umm, no…?"

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, clearing his vision as he looked up at the person standing in front of his desk, "Sawada," he couldn't help but whisper, "been I awhile since we last talked."

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled, all bashful and nervous, "yeah," he said.

"It almost felt like you were avoiding me," Naruto teased with a wide smile, contagious to all, including the skittish brunet.

"Yeah," Tsuna whispered, "but,"

_**[I've had my reasons to stay away]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Next Chapter:「E N V Y」

* * *

**Tomi: This chapter was mainly for the purpose of introducing Tsuna and the Uzumaki Twins family circumstances. I about died of embarrassement from writing that lime...but what do you guys think? I need feedback guys...**

**I can't write long chapters so this is far as I can go without being distracted too easily (it happens alot...). Reborn will most likely be introduced in the next chapter, if not him then possibly Hibari...**

**Well, 'til next time~ **

**Ciao~**


End file.
